We Meet Again
by mischieflover
Summary: Jacob has accepted that Bella has left to marry Edward. But when the Cullens come back unexpectedly to Forks, what will Jacob do? Jacob and Bella POV for now ...Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for them...

**Please Read and Review!!!**

We Meet Again

I crept silently across the room. The bump in the bed moved ever so slightly as a floorboard creaked. I paused until the restless form settled again. It did with a sigh. I silently reached the bed, pulled back the covers on my side, and carefully eased myself in. The bump next to me moaned quietly, and I winced, hoping I didn't wake her.

"Jake?" she whispered. She turned to face me, her light blonde hair fanning over the pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," I apologized. My fiancé was very observant for a human, so much so that even my werewolf stealth would wake her. I pulled the covers back over us and curled up next to her.

Elena sighed and snuggled closer into my chest. I rubbed her arm. "So," she said quietly, "why did you get home so late? I thought you were supposed to get back at eleven."

"Sam wanted me to do a double shift."

"But I thought since the Cullens left, there weren't any more vampire threats… unless you're not telling me something." Elena moved back so she could look at me more clearly. Her ice blue eyes stared into mine, questioning.

"There isn't. But Sam doesn't want us to get lazy," I soothed her. Her expression softened and she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't overwork myself." I smiled back.

"I don't think you guys need to worry about getting lazy," Elena chuckled softly, touching my nose gently with her index finger. She settled back into my chest, pressing her cold hands against my body in an attempt to soak up some of my body heat; I had plenty to spare.

"Go to sleep 'Lena," I whispered. She sighed and her breathing slowed and became more regular. I rested my chin on top of her head and fell asleep promptly.

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. My mouth began to water, and I got up and went into the kitchen. Elena was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in the skillet. She was humming a tune as she transferred the skillet-full of eggs to a plate already piled with bacon. She saw me standing in the doorway and smiled good morning.

"Breakfast is ready," she said happily. She set the plate on the little square table and got out a glass from the cupboard, filling it with milk. She placed that next to the plate, stole a strip of bacon and proceeded to nibble on the end as she watched me sit down and eat with ravenous hunger. "Jacob, didn't Emily feed you yesterday?"

I nodded, my mouth too full to speak properly. I swallowed quickly. "Of course she did. I ran a double shift last night, so I burned it all off." I stood up and rinsed my plate off in the sink. The doorbell rang, and Elena went to go answer it.

"Aww, did we miss breakfast?" I heard Embry complain. Elena laughed and entered the little kitchen, followed by Embry and Quil.

"I think you might be able to find some scraps that Jake didn't manage to eat." She came over to me and leaned against my side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Besides breakfast, we came over here to tell you that Sam has some news he wants to share. He says to be down on First Beach by 8:30," Quil said, while Embry looked around in vain for food. "Elena, you're welcome to come," he added. He tapped Embry, whose head was in the refrigerator, and they headed out the door.

I glanced at the clock. It read 8:15. I sighed, "I suppose we better get going." I grabbed Elena's coat from the bedroom and handed it to her. We entwined our hands as we stepped out the door. The wind blew raindrops from the trees; they splattered on the ground and our heads.

As we rounded a bend, we could see the rest of the pack and their soul mates come into view. Paul and Jared arm wrestled in the sand, and Quil and Embry joked with each other, placing bets on who would win. Seth watched in awe; he looked up to the older boys. Emily and Kim watched with amused expressions. Leah glared at the ground, the permanent scowl disfiguring her otherwise pretty face. Sam gazed serenely out across the ocean, facing away from everyone.

Elena went to join Emily and Kim. I wandered over to Sam. He looked over at me, and nodded his head, noting my presence. He turned around and cleared his throat quietly. Everyone looked up at him expectantly, wanting to know why we had been called to a meeting. "I called this meeting to tell you all some important news."

Paul snorted. "Obviously."

Sam ignored him. "Last night on the rounds, I caught a scent." Everyone stiffened and listened even more intently.

"Bloodsuckers?" Jared voiced all of our thoughts.

Sam nodded. Growls started in many of the guys. Only Sam and I kept our cool. "Who?" I asked quietly.

Sam gave me a long look before he answered, "The Cullens." He studied my face as I tried to keep the emotions flaring in my body off my face.

"Okay," I responded dully. Elena was by my side in moments, slipping her hand in mine. I looked in her eyes, and she somehow told me that it would be alright. I took strength from her, from knowing that she loved me, and I loved her more than I could love anyone… even Bella. It didn't hurt to think of her so much anymore, but part of me – the part that she took with her when she went off to marry her bloodsucker – ached with the longing I had to see her again; even if she was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own any of these characters. Well, except Elena...

**Please R&R!!** It's so helpful!!

We Meet Again - Ch 2

I came back to reality when Sam was talking about what we would do about the situation. "We must honor the treaty," he said solemnly, amid the outbursts of the others.

"They broke the treaty anyway! They bit her," said Embry, outraged.

Sam raised a hand to stem more interruptions. "We don't technically know that for sure," he said slowly, with a glance at me. "But even if they did, what would any of you do?" Paul opened his mouth, but Jared smacked him in the back of the head. "Bella had befriended all of us; you know what she means to us, to you." Leah scoffed, but no one paid her any attention.

We were all thinking about the old days, the days before that leech had come back and taken her away from us. I missed her blushes that came so easily, her infectious laughter and smiles, even her clumsiness. I looked up and saw that most of the pack was looking at me. "Sam's right. No matter what, none of us would do anything to hurt Bella, physical or otherwise."

Nods circled around the group. The treaty now stood on very unstable foundations. "So now we wait?" Quil asked into the silence.

"And see what happens," I concluded, gently squeezing Elena's hand. We turned and walked back home the way we came. I heard low whispers behind us.

Elena's footsteps crunched through the dead brush. "Jacob…?" She hesitated.

I stopped and turned to face her. She reached out and took my other hand in hers. "Are you going to be able to handle this?" she asked me quietly, her grey-blue eyes worried.

I disengaged my right hand from her left and brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair off of her face, and nodded. "I love you, you know."

Elena laughed. "That's not what I'm worried about – you already explained the impression phenomenon. But I know you loved her… still do. I'm just worried that it will hurt too much when she leaves again."

I considered it. Would it send me spiraling into the dark denial and depression like it did when she left all those years ago? I looked at Elena's face, into her eyes, and knew that I would be able to get through whatever the future held. I smiled, reassuring her, "I'll be fine."

The rest of the day passed in a blur: lunch at Sam and Emily's, running errands for my father and Elena, dinner with Elena, Billy, and the Clearwaters. All too soon, it was my turn to run the rounds. I kissed Elena goodnight and stepped outside. I pulled off my shorts and threw them into the woods next to the house. I ran a little into the woods and phased easily. I picked up my shorts in my mouth, in case I encountered a problem. I began to run again; my paws threw dirt up behind me as I sprinted extra energy off.

Once I hit the border of our lands, I turned north and slowed a bit. I hung my head, sniffing at the different scents that crossed my path, the rabbits, deer and foxes that roamed the woods during the day. The night belonged to me now.

I headed west after a while, the path I ran on was now automatic, and I could think about other things while I ran.

The next smell stopped me in my tracks. It burned my nose with its sickly, too sweet smell. As much as I hated it though, I followed the trail hoping, and yet not, that I would find the one that had left this trail. I followed it farther and farther away from the path around the border.

The smell became stronger, until it was almost unbearable. I heard voices murmuring in the woods ahead. I phased back, half-hoping that I wouldn't be noticed.

Of course I was. Eight pairs of eyes flashed in my direction in the moonlight. The sky was clear for once, making the figures glow faintly and eerily. I pulled my shorts on quickly and entered the little clearing.

Then I saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the same as it always is…

**Please R&R!**

We Meet Again – Ch 3

In the four years it had been since Edward had changed me, my record was still clean. He had kept me safe, just as he had promised.

It had taken a while for me to get used to my new strength, speed, and grace. The grace was probably the most shocking part, after almost nineteen years of falling every other step. As for the strength, I had challenged Emmett to an arm wrestling match. I won! I don't think that he's recovered from that loss yet.

I'm not sure why I wanted to go back to Forks. I couldn't go see Charlie now that I was a vampire – he would definitely notice a difference. All of my high school friends had graduated from college and most had moved away.

_Jacob._ The name floated up out of my subconscious. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew that he was the reason that I had come back. I think Edward guessed the reason, but he didn't object.

Now here I was in the designated no-man's land. I was nervous, but the feeling was dulled by Jasper. I watched Alice dance around excitedly, though why she was happy to be back was a mystery to me. Jasper, of course, was anywhere Alice was. Rosalie, although she and I had become better friends, wasn't happy about coming back. Emmett had come, and had persuaded Rosalie to come. Carlisle and Esme supported me, even if they weren't quite sure why I had come back to the place I was so eager to get out of.

Standing in the small clearing, I now doubted myself. What if I was doing the wrong thing? What if Jacob didn't want to see me? What if he still hated me for leaving? I stopped that line of thought before I could start to freak out too much and alert Jasper, who would undoubtedly then alert Edward.

We stood there, waiting for me to decide the next move. Emmett was soothing Rosalie quietly, telling her that she could go shopping when this was done. That seemed to help a bit.

There was a noise off in the woods to the right. Everyone's head whipped around, their golden eyes scanned the trees. I could make out a tall shape moving cautiously towards us. It came close enough so that the faint moonlight could illuminate it. It stepped into the clearing.

"Jacob," I breathed, knowing he, and everyone else gathered, could here me.

He stared at me for a couple seconds, not quite believing what he was seeing. His nose wrinkled unconsciously at the smell as he saw the rest of the group. "Hello Bella," he said rather formally.

I made an attempt at small talk. "We missed you at the wedding, Jake." That wasn't the best icebreaker. Jacob's face hardened into the Sam mask I hated.

"I didn't think I'd be welcome." But I knew what he really meant: I don't think I could have controlled myself.

I looked at him sadly, wishing it didn't have to be this way. Jacob's expression softened. "I'm sorry." He sighed. Then he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, his face became more like the Jacob I had loved instead of the Sam-Jacob. "You're welcome to come over any time, Bells." He paused, and then added reluctantly, "The others too, I guess."

I smiled and took a step towards him. Beside me, Edward tensed. I ignored his response. "But what about the treaty?" I asked, uncertainty creeping into my voice.

Jacob shrugged, "It's moot. The rules don't seem to apply any more."

I walked up to him, a little faster than I intended, despite the silent protests from Edward. Jacob tensed, his werewolf instincts telling him to either attack or run, his human self telling the other part I meant no harm. He looked at me and his eyes wandered up and down my body as he took in the changes – my paler-than-pale skin, golden eyes, and gracefulness, things I didn't have before.

A wolf howled in the distance, startling me. Jacob chuckled softly. He raised a hand, as if to touch my face, but then thought better of it, and lowered it back to his side. "I'll see you around, Bella." He turned on his heel and strode silently back into the woods. I heard an odd tearing noise as he phased.

"Jacob!" I called after him. I ran past the tree line and stopped. The giant russet wolf turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were sad. Then he turned around, and was gone.

I looked down, wanting to cry, but I couldn't. At my feet were torn strips of cloth, all that remained of Jacob's shorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as usual :)

**Please R&R!! **Thank you!

We Meet Again – Ch 4

_Jacob._ I heard Sam call in my head. _Come home._ I was left in silence.

I pounded through the trees. Incredibly though, all I could think about was the fact that I had ruined one of my better pairs of shorts – torn it to shreds. My brain refused to replay what had just happened. I focused on the lights that had just come into view. Silhouettes made the lights seem to flash on and off. Voices called out to one another, and I recognized all of them.

Elena met me as I came out of the woods, and, bless her, a pair of shorts was hanging over her arm. I phased back, took the shorts, and pulled them on wearily. The others gathered around us, their faces full of concern.

"They're here," I said, answering the unspoken questions. "Bella's with them… and one of them."

Paul growled. "If one of them so much as puts a toe over the line…" He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Paul, the treaty's obsolete!" I exploded. I closed my eyes and fought for the control that I had perfected, fought the heat that shivered down my spine. When I opened my eyes, the pack was staring at me with shocked expressions. Elena stared at me wide eyed. Sam was the exception; his face showed no surprise, the few seconds he had in my head had told him everything.

He backed me up. "Jacob's right. The treaty no longer applies. You'll all have to learn better control now." He looked pointedly at Paul before continuing, "We may be having visitors."

"No! None of this would have happened if he hadn't gotten involved with that leech-lover!" Leah pointed an accusing, shaking finger at me. Her whole body shook and everyone backed away quickly.

I snapped. Leah reacted and we phased simultaneously. I charged her, nipping at her neck as she dodged my attack. She bolted into the woods.

_It's true, Jacob, and you know it_, Leah sneered, weaving in and out of the trees.

I growled savagely, but stopped chasing her; there was no point, and it would only cause Elena to worry. Leah would keep running if she knew what was good for her.

I trotted out of the woods, disgusted with myself. After all these years, I had lost control. I snapped at the slightest provocation. And I had broken my promise to Elena; that Bella's return wouldn't matter, that everything would be fine. I knew that I had hurt her. But when I saw the third pair of shorts hanging over the short wooden railing that followed the steps up to the house, I knew that she loved me – unconditionally – and that she would forgive me even though I didn't deserve it.

I phased back for the third time that night, pulled on my shorts again, and went inside. Elena was methodically washing the dishes in the little kitchenette. I walked around the table and headed into the tiny living room. I fell heavily on the old couch, resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands.

The cushion sank beside me moments later, and gentle, loving hands pried me hands away from my face. I stared at the floor, keeping my eyes away from her face. She took one of my hands in both of hers. "Jacob," she said softly, her voice infused with the love that I didn't deserve, "it's ok."

No, this was not okay. It was wrong. She shouldn't be comforting me; I should be comforting her, after what had happened. I met her gaze slowly and placed my free hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She turned her head and kissed my palm. I smiled. "It will be okay, 'Lena. I promise not to hurt you… only, I know I'm doing a lousy job right now."

"You're dealing with this in the only way you know how," she said. She was all too understanding sometimes. "I love you no matter what, Jacob."

"You love me more than I deserve," I complained. I pressed my lips to hers tenderly. She pulled away after a long moment.

"You're right, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She stood up and grinned, her white teeth flashed in the lamp light. "Now, it's nearly midnight, and you hardly get any sleep any more. Time for bed." I followed her obediently into the bedroom and sank gratefully onto the pillow.

The last thing I remembered as I fell asleep was Elena turning off the lights as she whispered goodnight.

Bella was laughing, her face slightly flushed, as she ran ahead of me. She danced through the trees, never even tripping once. I called after as she stepped into a sunlit clearing. Her back was to me as I entered. She seemed radiant in the sun. I walked up to her as clouds began to cover the sun and the clearing grew dark. Bella turned around suddenly, but it was a different Bella than the one that had gone into the clearing. Her face was no longer happy and carefree. She was smiling, but it was a wild, insane smile. Two sharp points poked down from under her white lips. Her skin was pale. She looked at me with mad, blood red eyes, and laughed wickedly.

I hit the floor with a thud and was jarred awake. I lay on the cool floor, gasping for air.

"Jacob?" said Elena, alarmed. Her head appeared over the edge of the bed. "What is it? You started moaning, and then you fell off the bed."

"Nightmare," I muttered as she turned on the lamp on the bedside table. I used the bed to pull myself up. My chest shined from the sweat in the glow of the lamp. Elena looked at me worriedly. "Go back to sleep honey, I'm just going to step out for a bit." She nodded and kissed my forehead.

The cool night air helped soothe my nerves. I sat on the steps, listening to the night life chirp contentedly, unconcerned about the future.

After a while, the sky lightened noticeably. I sighed and went back into the house. Elena was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast like always. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You worried me last night," she said quietly, flipping the pancakes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

There was a knock at the door. The knocker didn't wait for me to open the door. Embry came in, followed by Quil, who had six-year-old Claire on his back, laughing delightedly as Quil galloped around the house. Elena set the plate bearing a mountain of pancakes on the table. Embry and I sat down and helped ourselves, while Quil set Claire in a chair and gave her a pancake before digging in himself. Elena set a pitcher and sat down between Claire and me.

Embry said something incoherently through a mouthful of food. Claire giggled. Embry swallowed and began again. "Sam wants us down at First Beach again. As soon as we're done," he added.

I glanced at Elena, who smiled. "Emily and I have some shopping to do." She cleared the empty pancake plate and pitcher of juice. I got up and cleared the plates. I kissed Elena's cheek and then followed Embry and Quil out the door.

"I'll be right there. I have to drop Claire off with Kim," Quil told us.

Embry and I nodded and raced each other to the beach. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Seth were sprawled along the beach already. Leah still hadn't come back. Quil joined us a few minutes later.

Sam sat up and told us why he had gathered us together. "I think we should start going over some drills." He explained more, "With the Cullens back, a new threat could easily come up. We need to stay alert now."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to stop writing disclaimers after this; you all know who these characters belong to.

Again, **please R&R!**

Enjoy the fifth installment of We Meet Again!

I managed to convince Edward that I didn't mind shopping with Rosalie. Edward slowly agreed, after seeing that all Rosalie had in mind was increasing our wardrobe size. I waved to him as I got in Rosalie's shiny red M3 convertible.

We sped out onto Forks' only main road, the wind tangling our hair. The way vampires drove didn't scare me now that I was a bit more durable. Against my firmly stated wishes, Edward had gotten me a Volvo like his, only mine was a dark midnight blue. Sometimes I drove it slowly at the speed limit, just to annoy him, but I was beginning to see why they all preferred fast cars.

Twenty minutes later, Rosalie and I parked on the street across from the one department store in Port Angeles. Rosalie led the way confidently through the store, stopping every once in a while to look through a rack of clothes. Sometimes she would hold something up in my direction and squinted to see what it would look like on me. The article in question would then either be put in the rapidly filling cart, or placed back on the rack.

This went on for some time. We made our way systematically through the store. Finally we were done. We walked back across the street, laden with three bags each. Rosalie considered it an okay haul; this was more than I ever had in my closet at one time. We threw the bags in the back seat.

That was when I smelled it. My throat _burned_. I quickly told Rosalie that I wanted to run home. She raised her eyebrows, but got in the car, and drove off.

Sure, I had wanted things in the past, but this was not a want – it was an insatiable need. I breathed in the irresistible smell that was carried on the breeze, and followed it down the sidewalk. Instinct kicked in. I ran, soon invisible to all except the very observant. The scent seemed to be coming from the light wind that came off the ocean.

I ran into the woods once I got back into Forks, in record time. As I neared a beach where the smell was strongest, I slowed, and crept through the trees silently.

A young woman stood near the water, the waves lapped at her feet. She hugged herself in the cool sea breeze, her light blonde hair waving gently.

I slipped up behind her, silent as a ghost; she would never know what had hit her. Before she had time to react, I clamped one hand around her mouth. Her heartbeat accelerated instantly, and she tried to futilely fight her way free.

I inhaled the scent at her neck, listened to her pulse race just under her fair skin. A fist crashed into my face, but I barely noticed. The woman whimpered as her fingers broke. I pinned her arms to her sides with my hands.

That was my first mistake. She gasped for breath, and then screamed, "_Jacob!_" I stiffened, and she kept screaming. In the haze of my bloodlust, I hadn't realized that we were standing on First Beach. I pushed her away roughly and ran into the water, where I knew my scent would be lost. I swam down the coast as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. When I figured I was a safe distance, I climbed cautiously up the steep embankment. I was glad to note that I had ended up only a few miles from home. I ran there, hoping the wind would dry my dripping clothes.

When I got to the door, I wrenched it open and practically flew up the stairs into mine and Edward's room. I peeled off my still-damp clothes quickly and threw on a dry pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. I could hear Rosalie watching TV in her room. The others must not have gotten back from their hunt. I looked in the full-length mirror that hung on one wall. Black eyes stared back at me. I knew I had gone too long without feeding. I wanted to prove that I was as in control as everyone else. I had almost ruined it all, not to mention starting a war between two supernatural enemies.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I tapped lightly on Rosalie's door. The TV muted. "Yes?" she asked when she opened the door.

"Rose, I'm going to go hunt." Rosalie opened her mouth, but I interrupted quickly. "I'll be careful, don't worry." I ran down the stairs and was out the door before she could respond.

I pounced on the first three deer I came upon. Once I had cleared the woman's scent out of my head, I ran around until I caught Edward's scent. I followed the faint trail up farther into the mountains. Soon enough, I heard Emmett's deep, booming laugh.

"Edward!" I called. Within seconds, the six of them were next to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He and Alice looked at me, concerned. The others eyed me suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing," I lied uneasily. I saw Edward exchange a glance with Carlisle.

"Esme, Emmett, Jasper," Carlisle said, "Let's go home." Esme nodded, and with a quick glance at Edward and Alice, Emmett nodded too. Jasper opened his mouth to protest, but Alice just laughed.

"Go on, I want to talk to Bella for a minute," she said. Jasper looked dubious, but he yielded, and the four of them were gone in an instant. Both Alice and Edward turned to look at me.

"I lost control." I barely made a sound, but I knew they had heard me.

They both nodded. "I saw," Alice said simply. Edward slipped his marble arms around me. "But you stopped yourself," she continued.

"Barely," I whispered. "Do you know what made me stop?" I went on heatedly, without waiting for an answer, "She screamed – for Jacob."

"Bella," said Edward guiltily, "I'm so sorry; I never told you." I looked at him, waiting. "Jacob imprinted, a few months after we left. Her name is Elena."

I gasped; I had almost murdered Jacob's one true love. I had promised myself that I wouldn't hurt him anymore. If I had succeeded, I would have hurt him even more than I had when I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo! Chaptah 6! Warning, updates may start to come less frequently, owing to life interrupting… well, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Please R&R as usual!**

We Meet Again – Ch 6

I was running before I even knew why. The screams echoed in the woods. They echoed in my head. My claws ripped at the ground, pushing off hard. I cleared the trees and sprinted down the rocky shore. I saw Elena's crumpled form lying on the beach, and, impossibly, I ran faster.

I phased back in a full sprint and skidded to a stop on the pebbly beach next to Elena. She was sobbing, and she was cradling her left hand, which was swelling rapidly. Her arms were covered in cuts and scrapes when she had hit the ground; she must have been pushed or thrown.

I gathered her in my arms carefully and walked back home so I didn't bounce her too much. Elena buried her face in my chest and tried to breathe deeply, a sob escaping every once in a while.

The pack was congregated in front of the house. Their eyes widened when they saw Elena. Paul opened the door quickly for me and the others followed us in.

I set her carefully on the bed, sitting propped up against the headboard. She winced as the movement bumped her broken hand. I pulled on some sweatpants, and then knelt on the floor next to the bed. Sam stood behind me, and the others either stood or brought in chairs from the kitchen. Quil brought a bag of ice and handed it to me.

She had calmed herself down. She just stared blankly at the blankets bunched at the end of the bed.

"'Lena? Honey, I need to know what happened," I urged quietly. She turned her head slowly, and looked at me with frightened eyes.

"I was standing on the beach," she said. Her voice quavered as she went on, "it all happened so fast. A – a hand covered my mouth. I tried t-to fight back." She paused to take a shaky breath before going on, "I tried to hurt him, I punched him in the face, but – but it broke my hand. He pinned my arms to my side… his hands were so cold…" The tension in the room increased. "Then I screamed, and he ran away…" she finished in a whisper.

"Did you see what he looked like?" asked Sam.

Elena shook her head. "He came from behind. I never saw him." She looked at me again. "Jacob, it was a vampire, wasn't it?"

I couldn't lie to her – she meant the world to me, and my world had almost been taken away. I nodded. Elena just sighed. I was so proud of her; she hadn't so much as batted an eye when I told her that I was a werewolf. All things considered, she was taking the news of a bloodthirsty leech fairly well.

I knew that having the Cullens back in Forks would cause problems. Leeches can't be trusted.

I also knew who had hurt Elena. His stench was all over her. Bella's scent was mixed with his, although it had changed. But that wasn't important. The bloodsucker, Edward, had lost his control. He had attacked my Elena, and that was unforgiveable.

I promised her that we'd go to the doctor soon, and kissed her forehead. Sam jerked his head and the pack filed out of the room. We gathered in the living room.

"Jacob," Sam said without preamble, "don't do anything stupid." I only nodded, already formulating a plan as Sam started to talk logistics. I excused myself to take Elena to a doctor; I could get the details later.

The doctor cleaned her cuts and put a cast on her hand. When he asked what had happened, Elena lied smoothly, saying she tripped on a root while walking through the forest, fell, and her hand crashed into a boulder next to a tree. I had to admit, I would have been convinced. The doctor nodded as if this happened all the time, which it probably did during the hiking and camping seasons. He told Elena to ice her hand every night, take Tylenol when needed, and to come back if anything got worse. I thanked him and took her back home.

Emily was waiting in the house, ready and willing to help cook and clean.

I left them chatting quietly, and went out back outside. I would not go and find the rest of the pack. I was going to find that bloodsucker, and take him down. I would have to stay human so the rest of the pack couldn't find me easily. That would make the search take longer, but I could wait. I had waited six agonizing months until I had found Elena; the hunt would be very fast compared to that.

I began to run, out of the reservation. My breathing stayed as even as if I was merely taking a stroll. I ran in the trees next to the main road, just out of sight of the passing cars – not that there were very many.

I came into a tiny clearing, dominated by a large Victorian house. The bloodsuckers' stench was all over the place now, but the house was empty.

I heard laughter, and proceeded to follow the sound. I could smell the way they had all gone, a mixture of varying degrees of sickeningly sweet smells. I heard the tinkling laugh of the little one, and the booming one of the curly-haired brawny one echoed hers. I came into an enormous clearing unexpectedly. It was beginning to sprinkle.

It looked like the bloodsuckers were getting ready to play a game; they were determining teams. The doctor, the giant, the beautiful blonde, and the motherly one all stepped to one side. That left the shrimp, the quiet male, Bella, and her leech.

They seemed to be waiting for something when I was noticed. Eight heads whipped around to stare at me. Bella's mouth opened in surprise. But my eyes locked with her leech's, _Edward_. He appeared confused for a moment, and then he understood.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled. My entire body was shaking; it would only be a matter of time before I lost it.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Bella's voice rang out clearly.

I blinked as the red haze washed over everything. "You almost killed her, sucked her dry!" I snarled, looking straight at Edward. The dam broke. I ran at him, phasing in mid-step. He pushed Bella out of the way and ran out of the clearing. I tore after him, my claws digging into the dirt. Bella called after us pleadingly, but no one listened.

I followed him around the borders of the reservation. I saw him begin to slow, and I slowed in response, confused. He couldn't be feeling tired – they had no feelings.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Jacob, I know what this is about." He held up his hands, showing me he didn't want to fight me. I snarled. I didn't trust him enough to phase back. "Yes, I lost control. And for that I am truly sorry – you can't know how bad it scared me."

_Nowhere near as much as you scared Elena_, I thought bitterly. I thought of what she had looked like when I found her.

He flinched, sincere regret etched on his face. I almost believed him. "Jacob, I will do anything to try and make it up to you and Elena."

I growled loudly. _You can die!_ I attacked. He dodged, but didn't fight back. He avoided hurting me, to avoid hurting Bella, I assumed. I didn't hesitate, taking every opportunity to attack him. I wasn't fighting for Bella's love; I was fighting to protect Elena. I couldn't kill him, as he wasn't alive. But I was bent on ending his existence.

"Edward! Jacob!" Bella cried. The family had caught up with us. He skillfully evaded another one of my charges.

_Jacob! _Embry left my consciousness as soon as he had come.

"Stay back, Bella!" Edward commanded, dodging yet again. It irritated me even more that he never fought back.

_Jacob! Jacob, we couldn't stop her! You have to stop fighting now!_ Sam said urgently at the same time Edward gasped.

I stopped my assaults, bewildered.

"Jacob!" My name was called for the fourth time. My head whipped around at the distressingly familiar voice.

Elena ran to me where I stood. I couldn't move, horrified that she would put herself in such danger. I could hear the pounding of the pack's paws behind her.

All hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

Right… well, I don't think that this is the best chapter I've written so far, but I do like the last line!

**Please RR!!**Sorry it's taken so long to get this up… final exams and all that are coming up :(

Ahh! This is the second to last chapter of We Meet Again… whoo!

(There's a little overlap in this one, bear with me!)

"Yes, I lost control. And for that I am truly sorry – you can't know how bad it scared me." Edward's voice echoed through the otherwise silent forest. It hit me all at once. Edward was taking the blame for _my_ attack on Elena! I ran all the faster.

Just as we found Edward and Jacob, it started to rain – how dramatically perfect.

"Edward! Jacob!" I cried out to them. Jacob charged Edward with a powerful leap. They both ignored me. I went to stop them, but a tiny hand caught my wrist.

"Edward's doing this to protect you, Bella. He doesn't want one mistake to ruin your friendship," Alice whispered, ignoring my scowl. "Plus, he figures he can handle it better than you." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice," I moaned, "this isn't going to help anything! Jake will only hate Edward more, if that's even possible. I have to stop this!" I wrenched my arm free of her grip, only to find that Emmett had latched on to the other one.

"Bella, how do you think either of them will feel if you stepped in and got hurt? _That_ would make things worse," he argued.

I pouted unattractively, pushing my sodden hair out of my face. "Alice, what's going to happen?" I hissed angrily.

"Werewolves, Bella," she reminded me.

Oh yeah. Damn dogs – oh, I did _not_ just think that! I was becoming as bad as Emmett.

Jacob kept attacking, but Edward dodged as soon as Jacob thought of his next attack. But Edward never fought back – to keep from hurting me, I knew. The rain pattered steadily down through the trees tops.

I made to go stop them again, forgetting for a moment that Emmett still had an iron grip on my arm.

"Stay back, Bella!" Edward commanded, seeing my tiny movement. He dodged again. Jacob suddenly stopped attacking, and at the same time, Edward gasped.

The smell reached me before the voice. I tensed.

"Jacob!" she called. She ran to the enormous russet wolf, where he stood, frozen.

Edward was with me in less than a second. He forced my face up so I would look at him. "Bella! Bella, you have to control yourself!" he muttered urgently.

I looked away from his face and stared hungrily at the girl, Elena. "Bella!" Edward said again, sharply. I looked at him again. "Bella, I know you can do it. I need you to listen to me; you have to control yourself!"

The rest of the pack had caught up with Elena. Little bags were clumped around a tree, holding clothes in case they were needed. The wolves stood in a protective semi-circle around her and Jacob. Sam, the gigantic black wolf facing me, glared, baring his teeth. The pack growled savagely in unison.

Jacob turned to stare at me when he heard Edward's reprimand. Wolf or not, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

My gaze slid back to Elena, and all rational thought was pushed out of my head. The wind had picked up, swirling the leaves and raindrops together. Her scent burned in my throat. There was no control anymore. I threw Edward's hands off of me and twisted out of Emmett's grip.

I was a blur as I raced toward the wolves. Elena screamed. A wall of fur moved to block me. I fought them ruthlessly, their teeth and claws tearing at me.

I heard a crunch accompanied by a yelp, and a gangly, sandy-colored wolf limped quickly out of the battle.

"Bella!" Edward bellowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him and the rest of the family jump into action, trying to reach me through the seemingly solid wall of furry muscle and claws.

Jacob-the-wolf and Elena were in my sights. Suddenly my view was blocked by an immense chocolate-brown wolf. _It's Quil!_ cried an unimportant part of my mind. I swung my foot around in a lightning fast blow, connecting solidly with the wolf's left flank. His breath whooshed out in a rush, and he collapsed in a gasping tangle of furry limbs.

Jacob stood his ground in front of Elena, a feral growl escaping between his bared teeth. It grew louder every step I took.

Oddly enough, Elena didn't seem the least bit worried for her own personal safety, and her eyes, wide in alarm, were scared for Jacob – much as I had been with Edward when I believed he was in danger.

Jacob feinted, though not moving away from Elena. His protectiveness was going to be his downfall.

I pretended to lunge right. Jacob swiveled the front half of his body to block me; his head swung around, mouth open, ready to sink his teeth into whatever he grabbed.

I brought my fist around in one swift strike, crashing into the right side of his face. Jacob's teeth cracked together audibly, the force of the blow sending him sprawling.

Elena's terrified eyes locked on to mine, and I knew that now she was not only scared for Jacob. Her fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in, and she turned to run. Mine were faster. Before she had taken a step, I had her. My right arm wrapped around her face. I pulled her head to the left, exposing her neck.

Before anyone could move to stop me, my teeth pierced her soft, creamy flesh. Elena's tortured scream sent the crows in the vicinity into the air. I had never felt so rewarded. The fire in my throat in was quenched. The liquid slid down it, and I greedily went for more.

Edward and Emmett reacted before anyone else. I felt their hands trying to pull me back. _This is wrong!_ the unimportant part of me exclaimed. The part that didn't care, well, didn't care. I licked the blood eagerly. Carlisle and Jasper had reached us now. I felt my frenzy fade a little, enough to notice the four pairs of hands trying to get me off the now-limp figure I held without hurting her more.

The unimportant part of me took the opportunity to push itself forward. I let go of the body. I saw the blonde hair, darkened by the rain, partly covering her face, the fair skin stained with crimson blood, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she took quick, shallow breaths.

Carlisle knelt over her. Black shorts, with muscular calves coming out from the bottom, appeared next to him.

"What has she done?" Sam demanded, with an edge.

Carlisle didn't answer the obvious. "The wound isn't as bad as it looks; there's just a bloody mess." He looked up at Sam. "There may be a way to save her, to repair most of the damage."

Sam gave him a measuring look. "Do it." He knelt down on the other side of Elena and applied pressure where Carlisle told him. Carlisle bent his head to Elena's neck in a no-nonsense fashion, and sucked my venom back out, like Edward had all those years ago.

I tore my gaze from the trio and looked around at the damage I had done. The other wolves had phased back; the empty clothes bags now littered the area around them. Paul and Seth were helping a cursing Quil to his feet. A massive bruise covered his left side, but it was visibly healing.

Embry and Jared had Jacob sitting up. He opened and closed his jaw experimentally a few times; it cracked loudly as the bones quickly healed themselves. He refused to look my way. He stared at Elena, who was now bandaged up with torn up pieces of a t-shirt. She lay in Sam's arms, her breathing more even now, though her face was still ghostly pale. Anger and sadness flickered across Jacob's expression.

Carlisle stood up when he finished, wiping his hands on the leftover scrap of the t-shirt. Sam thanked him woodenly, his deep-seated hate for vampires wrestling with his gratitude towards Carlisle.

Jacob got up and went to Elena. He caressed her face softly before taking her delicately from Sam, cradling her against his chest. He walked away without a backward glance.

"Bella," Edward said softly, sadly. He pulled my arm gently. It broke my trance. I looked at his face, and for the first time, his god-like beauty had no effect on me. "We should go," he murmured, stroking my face.

I buried my face in his chest. We stood up and he led the way back. "I'm… a monster," I whispered. I was no better than James, or Victoria had been.

I shuddered. I had become that which I feared most.


	8. Chapter 8

tear of sadness this is the last chapter of We Meet Again… thank you all for your reviews; they make me feel warm and fuzzy!

Ok, here it goes – I'm so excited!!

Elena slept peacefully on the bed. The color had returned to her cheeks, and the bleeding had pretty much stopped.

I stared out the little kitchen window above the sink, holding the counter edge in a death grip. I didn't see the little yard outside, or the trees beyond. Black eyes stared at me hungrily. White lips were pulled back from glistening white teeth in a malevolent smile. I closed my eyes, but the image still haunted me. The countertop cracked loudly. I swore under my breath.

A hand lightly touched my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned and gazed into Elena's pale blue eyes. "You should be resting," I told her, taking her hands in mine.

"I can't if you're tearing down the house with your bare hands," she chuckled softly. She pulled one hand free and placed it on the side of my face. "I'm so sorry, Jake," she murmured.

I shook my head. "I should have known better. You can't trust them." She looked at me sadly. I smiled half-heartedly, but it didn't last.

"Sometimes things don't work out," she consoled me. I covered the hand on my face with one of my own. I took it and kissed her palm. Elena took back both of her hands and wrapped her arms around my neck. I carefully encircled her waist in my arms. She leaned her head against my chest lightly. I kissed the top of her head, and rested my cheek there.

"You're right, I just wish you weren't."

_Five years later…_

It had been five years since the attack. Elena had healed up almost werewolf-like. Two crescent-shaped scars glistened in the sunlight at a certain angle on the left side of her neck, and the space around them was cold, never warm.

The Cullens had left the day after the confrontation. No one had said goodbye. I hadn't heard from them, and didn't want to. As far away as they probably were, it wasn't far enough for me.

Elena was hanging the wash out on a line running from one end of the yard to the other. A little girl ran circles around Elena, screaming happily as eleven-year-old Claire chased her. The three-year-old clung desperately to Elena's leg and giggled shrilly. Elena gently detached her and sent her to go play.

She came to me instead. I lifted her up in my lap and stroked her light brown hair. "Daddy," she said, looking up at me with merry brown eyes, "will you tell me a story? One with princesses and castles? And dragons?"

I smiled. "Sure, Kaya. Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful princess. She lived in a great big castle that was protected by lots of guards. One day, a prince came to see the princess." Claire came and sat down on the steps below us. "But the king said that in order to see the princess, the prince had to slay the terrifying dragon that lived in the mountains near the castle. The prince rode his horse up the mountain and went into a cave. The dragon was hiding deep in the cave. He surprised the prince and –"

"Daddy! Don't make it too scary!" Kaya cried, covering my mouth with her tiny hands.

I laughed, and removed her hands. "Okay, don't worry, it won't be too scary. So, the dragon surprised the prince by breathing a huge fire." Kaya covered her eyes, but peeked between her fingers. "But the prince was too quick, and he hid behind a rock. When the dragon went to look for the prince, the prince jumped out and sta—" Elena cleared her throat and gave me a warning look. "—got the dragon with his sword," I amended. Claire looked slightly disappointed. Kaya nodded sharply, assuring me that the dragon got just what it deserved. I went on. "When the king heard what the prince had done, he opened his gates to the prince and said that he could marry his daughter, the princess. The prince and the princess lived happily ever after. The end."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" She hugged me tightly, her little arms unable to reach completely around me.

"You're welcome, honey." I kissed the top of her head. "Go play with Claire now." She jumped off of my lap and retrieved a big pink ball from a bin. She kicked it to Claire, who chased after it when it passed her far to the right. I stood up and went to Elena. I hung up the last of the laundry with her. I kissed her tenderly when we were done. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back to me, her head buried in my chest. I touched the cold spot on her neck softly.

It had been five years, and I had mostly come to terms with what had happened, although I didn't like it. She was just like all the other leeches that my people had sworn to protect the tribe against.

I hate leeches.

**Whoo! All done! Please RR!!!**


End file.
